Talk:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Rangers section Can someone please explain to me why the Magna Defender has 2 colored boxes? Mike is just the Magna Defender's replacement, not a completley different Ranger. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 15:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Probably cuz the originak Magna Defender was a non-transforming hero, while Mike funtioned as a Ranger-like persona, or in some circles considered a ranger. ::OK, nut the original Magna Defender also functioned as a Ranger-like ally. MD and Mike shared the same powers, and when MD dies, he passed the MD powers to Mike, meaning Mike became the Magne Defender replacement, like how Karone replaced Kendrix. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 16:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Did you just call me a nut? Like I said though, there's the consideration that Mike is a "ranger" in certain circles. Going MD>Mike directly would put both in the "allies' section. ::::But Mike's Hero name is Magna Defender, a name without Ranger in it. Putting him in the allies section would make sence. Also, I was trying to type "but", not "nut". I can't hit the write key sometimes :( Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 16:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Haha no problem. But the "whether Mike's a Ranger or not debate" is as old as Lost Galaxy itself. Here, for the most part, since he's a lot like Sentinel Knight, and Leanbow, we've pretty much just put him in middle-ground. :I know I said we shouldn't use the Action Card Game as proof as of yet but if it eases the Magna Defender issue any, he is considered a ranger there. ::It also lists Blue Senturion as a Ranger, but he is still on the allies section of the Turbo page. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 17:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::On the other side of that, Blue doesn't morph. Look, we can keep discussing this forever and God knows fans do. But for now we'll keep it this way. So the reason we are not further discussing this is because it is part of a long debate? Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 22:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :There really isn't anything more to discuss - the original Magna Defender has no ranger-like attributes, so he is listed as an ally. Mike, however, does have ranger-like attributes when he morphs, hence he is listed with the rangers. That's the best compromise there is, and why it is listed that way. ::Just because a character can morph dosen't mean they need to be listed as official Rangers. Just look at Dex/Masked Rider. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 23:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Ranger-like quality which the original did not have. And before you ask, Masked Ridet is not a PR character but rather a cross-over character from another show, so using him as a comparator is moot. It is correct as-listed. There is nothing more to discuss about it. ::::Iml, I realize it must sound stringent to you, but the only reason we say 'it's a long debate' and 'there's nothing to discuss' is because it's been deliberated to death everywhere and it's always divisive.There isn't any additional material to sway either way. Labeling BOTH "allies" will be even more debatable (even the sentai has classified him as a ranger now among black rangers) which is why we'll have to stick with what we have for now. The 4-7 Power Rangers box set is availble for seperate purchase outside of the timelife set now as an fyi (sources: shoutfactory! and amazon) TheSocksRocker (talk) 06:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Kowz